The Administrative Core is designed to facilitate successful development of the Program Project by fostering interactions among individual investigators. The administrative responsibilities will include the planning and overall administration of the Program Project. This Program Project utilizes the expertise of investigators at Yale University School of Medicine, and builds on their diverse interests and expertise in Reproductive Immunology. The overall goal of the Core is to foster the research proposed and the development of ongoing objectives as well as effective interactions among the research projects and the supporting Core Facilities. This will include integration of activities between the research projects to ensure that key objectives are obtained to define the role of TLRs in the regulation of the immune system during pregnancy.